


Mirror 'Verse

by Strawberry_Champagne



Category: Firefly
Genre: AU, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Champagne/pseuds/Strawberry_Champagne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne, a gorram Shepherd. Just somethin' wrong about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror 'Verse

Mal couldn’t be sure what he expected when he was hailed to be boarded by Serenity’s mirror image, but it wasn’t this. He was suddenly convinced that the universe was playing an elaborate practical joke on him, and he wasn’t laughing.

“Mal? Gorram it, I’ll cut ya to pieces, you son of a-” Jayne took a deep breath, closed his eyes. “Forgive me, Lord.”

Given the choice of words he’d never guess would slip from that man’s mouth, Mal would have put good money on those three. He took in his attire, the simple gray fabric and high collar of a Shepherd. Had to be a joke. The hostile, wary eyes were the same, though.

“Why’re you on a Firefly class ship, anyway? Thought you’d be lickin’ the boots of that high-class Fed of yours.” Jayne turned his head to spit, then seemed to think better of it. At that moment, Zoe appeared behind him. She, at least, looked the same - leather vest, stoic expression. Mal started to step forward, and was blocked by the preacher man with Jayne’s face.

“Malcolm Reynolds. Didn’t think you’d show your face around here.” Zoe’s voice was cold as space itself.

Mal crossed his arms, still under Jayne’s heavy scrutiny. “Seems to be a bit of a misunderstanding. Last I checked my crew was planetside, waitin’ for me and Wash to make with the distracting. Things get a mite fuzzy after that, but last I checked I was still your captain. Can’t say I care for your tone.”

“Wash is here?” said Zoe, brow furrowing, as Jayne scoffed.

“He thinks he’s the captain, Cap’n.”

There was a beat of silence as Zoe took in the ship’s interior as if for the first time.

“I think,” she said slowly, “you should start from the beginning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on December 15, 2009 in the Livejournal community comment_fic  
> Prompted by: daria234  
> Theme: Through The Looking Glass  
> Prompt: someone from canon!crew goes through a wormhole and meets parellel!universe!people like shepherd!Jayne, and evil!powerful!Alliance!Simon and his loyal henchman Mal, etc.


End file.
